Slide
by Marilyn Stabs
Summary: When Draco abtains a notebook writen by the Hogwarts boy rating the best lays in the school, he's shocked to see Harry on the list. But he discovers why Harry was rated so highly, and that ememies sometimes make good lovers. Yes, FINALLY UPDATED!
1. The Invaluable Notebook

Author's Note: The characters are not mine, the story is. This is a little something I thought up in Psych class today. If you're interested, or even appalled but what you read, please leave feedback. I hope to continue with this but I had problems sticking to things. Positive reviews would encourage me. Anyway, no more fishing for feedback. Read and enjoy. That's all I really ask.  
  
  
  
  
"And I didn't think about  
All the ways I hurt you and myself  
And I hide  
Wouldn't say a thing to you  
I keep it to myself and my mind  
I can't stand without you  
And I won't find the answers when you're gone"  
  
-'It's Over', Goo Goo Dolls  
  
  
  
The torn up notebook was perched in his lap and his eyes were scanning over it quickly. He wore his usually expression of disconcert, but secretly, he was interested. He was so tied up in the contents of the handed around book that he was completely ignoring the party taking place in the Slytherin common room.  
  
Francine Founttrain- Nice breasts, but not worth a ride. A real dead fish.  
  
The words were scrawled in splotchy ink at the top of the page. Below it, was a bower style of writing, in all capitals. Definitely written by someone else.  
  
Shane Sweeney- Easier than Ginny Weasely. Mouth like a Hoover. Won't hang around, or try to cuddle. A first fate fuck.  
  
Hmm. He'd have to remember that, he mused. He flicked his eyes down the page, then turned the page. The whole book was filled with little things just like this. A name, and a rating. The book had been circling around the school sense the first month of classes, but this was the first time he'd gotten a hold of it. He'd been after it for weeks, but it got passed from boy to boy so fast that no one could keep track of who had it. A few times it had gotten snatched by a teacher, but they always got it back. It was too precious to lose.   
  
Hermione Granger-   
  
Oh, this was gonna be good.  
  
Hermione Granger- Hard to get, but well worth the work. This little package is full of surprises. Falls for the 'I respect women' type of guy, so play the part accordingly, and you're in. Get ready for a loooong night, boys! But watch it, this one bites.  
  
He raised up an eyebrow lazily. Who would of know that little bookworm was good in the sheets? He was really starting to see the utter importance of this book, and why Goyle had willingly spent an entire weekend in detention for swiping it off of Snape's desk.  
He continued searching the pages, skimming over some and stopping at ones that caught his eye. He'd had the pleasure of being with a good number of the girls listed in its pages. He felt that some of them got more credit than they deserved. Well, a lot of them. The girl in this school were so…inexperienced. While he enjoyed their company, none had ever 'rocked his world', so to speak.  
  
Then something caught his glance and nearly made him choke on his air. Written in loopy cursive, smack in the middle of the page was the name 'Harry Potter'.   
  
He groaned loudly. That fag had come out last year. Now he had all the girls all over him, because everyone wanted a gay friend. The bastard knew how to play his cards. He had half a mind to think the prat had made the whole thing up just for attention. He always did have to be at the center of everything. He was always making a big deal about how he'd defeated Voldemort, like, a hundred times. Yeah, big accomplishment. The man was a dried up, old man. Hardly anything to be proud of pounding into the mud. Besides, all Harry had was a stupid scar and a load of sheer, dumb luck.  
  
Still, his eyes went back to the name. He felt curious intrigued to see what someone had said about everyone's favorite queer.  
  
Harry Potter- I know not everyone is into the cock, but if you're willing to take one for the team, Harry is the way to go. This boy is built, and he has hands like a god. He can get you off like no uninformed, clumsy girl in Hogwarts. It takes one to know one, if you know what I mean.  
  
He felt a strange feeling rush through him. His heart rate picked up. Hands like a god. Can get you off like no girl in Hogwarts. He read the little paragraph over, his eyes glued to the page.  
  
A hand on his chest mad him jump out of his seat. He snapped the notebook closed and turned.  
  
"Hey Draco," Pansy whispered seductively, curling her arm around him from behind. She pressed her face in between the space between his shoulder and neck, and let her breath tickle his ear. "You been sitting there with that book all night long. Don't you want to have some fun?"  
  
Draco turned and pushed her off, noting her pout along predominant display of cleavage. She didn't look bad in her Muggle style tank top and the tiny scrap pf leather she was calling a skirt. He could see a flash of her bright pink panties as she moved closer to him. She reeked of alcohol.   
  
"Draco," she whined.  
  
"I'm busy," he said, holding out his hand so she couldn't some closer. She took it and placed it over her breast.  
"But, Draco, I had plans for us tonight," she said in a low, fake voice. He was starting to find her blood red lips slathered in sticky gloss annoying. They looked like an oil slick, sliding around her face to form her words. She kept pouting them out, trying to look seductive.  
  
"Well, cancel them. I'm not interested," he growled, yanking his hand away from her. He absently whipped it on his half un-tucked white shirt.  
  
Pansy looked conflicted for a moment, and then with a flip of her died blonde hair, she threw herself forward and latched onto him, suctioning those slimy lips to his. He immediately shoved her, hard. Her ankle bent and she lost her balance and fell back against the floor. Suddenly, everyone was looking over at them, and the ruckus turned to a murmur.   
  
Draco looked around, flicking a lock of white hair from his eyes. He pulled himself up, straitening his back and looked down at Pansy, who was sitting ungracefully with her legs parted to reveal those obnoxious knickers.  
  
"I said I wasn't interested, so back off. I don't want to have anything to do with you," he snapped.  
  
Her eyes went watery, and she just glared at him. The same way everyone else was glaring. Snorting angrily, he turned on his heel and stalked over to the painting and stomped out of the room. He could here everyone talking behind him. He didn't care. Everyone was used to bastard Malfoy, and they would have forgotten about it by the end of the night.  
  
He stalked down the dark hall to a door leading outside. He slipped threw it and slammed the door shut. He shivered in the cool, April air as he plopped down on a cold, stone bench. Pressing his lips together, and snapping a look in all directions to make sure he was alone, he placed the notebook on his lap. His fingers were still holding a place inside and he flipped it open to the spot.  
  
The name stared up at him like a smack in the face. The loopy, dark inked letters swirled up at him. Harry Potter. A good lay.  
  
He slapped the book shut. He wished he knew who the miserable fag was who'd had the balls to write down that name. It was disgusting. 


	2. Sometimes a Little Sexual Harrasment is ...

A patch of hot sunlight on Harry's face forced him awake. He rolled over, groaning, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. What time was it? He wondered. He usually woke up when it was still dark out, but from the looks of it, it was well past dawn already.  
  
Oh, shit. He glanced at the enchanted clock in the corner. Breakfast was nearly over and he was just stumbling out of bed. He felt a tug deep in the pit of his stomach. His eyes flicked nervously towards the spot next to him in bed.  
  
Sandy brown hair peeked out from under the covers. Harry reached over and shoved the boy next to him.  
  
"Devin, wake up! Wake up, you lump, we've almost missed breakfast!"  
  
The brown haired boy sat up lazily and smiled at Harry.   
  
"So what? Let's skip it all together. I can go with out a meal. The only thing I'm hungry for is more of your d-"  
  
Harry cut him off by shoving him out of the bed.  
  
"No! If we do that everyone will know what we've been doing all morning!" he said hastily, rummaging through his trunk at the end of the bed. He tossed a white button up shirt at the boy. "Here, put this on."  
  
But Devin stayed defiantly naked, draping the shirt over one arm and cocking his hip.  
  
" Harry, when are you going to stop worrying about what everyone thinks? Everyone knows your gay."  
  
"I know, but they don't have to know I was getting shagged last night!" He snapped, tugging up a pair of pants over his bare ass.  
  
A hungry look came over the sandy haired boy's face, "Yeah, what a night!"  
  
He moved forward and grabbed Harry in the middle of pulling a sweater over his head, with his arms and head still tangled up in the soft wool. He grabbed Harry's hands and pulled them back behind his head, then lowered his lips to one of Harry's nipples. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive spot. Harry squirmed.  
  
"Come on Harry, lets relive it…" he purred, sucking his nipple between his soft lips. Harry moaned and the suddenly jumped back and yanked his shirt down.  
  
"NO!" he insisted, looking almost panicky. "Stop wasting time! Get dressed and lets go. Maybe we can slip in with out anyone noticing." Seeing the perturbed look on his lovers face, he put on his best pout and whined desperately, "Please!"  
  
Devin shook his head, "No, Harry. I'm sick of you doing this. I really like you, but I don't understand all this. Your gay! The whole school knows. And yet, you're embarrassed to be with me."  
  
"It's not like that!" Harry insisted.  
  
"Yes. It is. It's been like this since we started dating, and frankly, I'm sick of it. I'm really sorry Harry, but I don't think I can see you anymore."  
  
"WHAT?! No, Devin! No! You don't understand. I love you a lot, it's just that…"  
  
"No excused Harry. I'm sure you've got good reason to act the way you do, but I just can't deal with it anymore. You go ahead and go to breakfast. I'm going back to bed. I'll see you around."  
  
Harry's eyes were wide as saucers as he looked at his now ex- boyfriend. He couldn't believe this was happening. Again.  
  
"No Devin. Don't do this!" He begged, stepping towards the boy.  
  
Devin stepped back and headed towards the door. He grabbed his discarded pants and tugged them up.  
  
"I'm real sorry, Harry. I really, really am."  
  
And with those words, he left, leaving Harry alone in his dorm.  
  
He viciously punched his fist into his bed, growling in frustration. "Not again!" he shouted. He pummeled the bed with his fists angrily. "UGHHHH!" He hit and hit the lumpy mattress until his dark hair was falling in his eyes and his fingers were turning white. Then, taking one last blind swing, he pounded his fist right into the head board, sending jabs of pain up his arm as the wood cracked.  
  
He stumbled back and fell to floor, howling in pain in frustration. He'd lost another one. All because of his stupid, insecure fears. God, sometimes he couldn't stand being Harry Potter. First, Voldie, now this. Somehow, the constant scorn and misunderstand from society beat out a having a worn out Dark Lord always on your tail. At least Voldemort had a decent reason for hating him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry tried to sneak into Potions unnoticed. He was only a few minutes late, and it usually took Snape a good quarter hour to calm down the bustling classroom. He crept in the door and slunk to the back of the class, slipping into his seat next to Ron. But before his favorite Death Eater saw.  
  
"Harry Potter," he boomed in his deep, void of emotion voice. Harry sunk down, turning bright pink already.  
  
Snape sneered at him as he slowly approached his desk. He planted a large hand on the corner and leaned over to Harry.  
  
"I trust you have a good explanation for being late," he said.  
  
"I slept in," Harry muttered lamely.  
  
"Just you, or were you accompanied by one of your 'special' friends?" Snape said the word 'special' like it were something disgusting he was spitting from his mouth.  
  
Harry felt sick. What could he say? He couldn't very well tell the slimy, old man to bugger off and mind his own business. So he just shrugged. Luckily, Snape seemed satisfied and didn't bother to humiliate him further. He rose up and walked back to the front of the class and began to conduct his lesson.  
  
But Harry wasn't naïve enough to think he was off the hook. He was far from surprised when the blonde head in front of him, turned around.  
  
Draco's angular face was twisted up into a wickedly sinful smile. Harry's heart thudded.   
  
"So, was my favorite fag getting a little action last night?" he asked innocently. Harry didn't answer, aggravating Malfoy. The blonde chewed his lip for a moment, looking thoughtful, before asking, "So Harry, tell me something. How is it that you can be such a tight ass during the day, but at night, you're open for anyone who's willing to fuck you?"  
  
Harry's cheeks burned. He wanted to reach out and smack that grin of Draco's pretty face, but with Snape sending nasty, warning looks in his direction, he could do nothing. He knew better than to snap back at Draco, because the boy would just continue badgering him, and then things could get ugly. His head was spinning and his face burning.  
  
He took a deep breath and then blurted, "It's not so bad, Draco. You might enjoy it yourself if you gave it a try."  
  
Draco looked taken a back. He didn't say anything for a moment, just chewed on his bottom lip. Then, with a deep, huffy breath, he said, "That's disgusting."  
  
And then he turned around.  
  
Harry was stunned. He couldn't believe that that actually worked. Draco NEVER gave up that easily. EVER! He couldn't believe he'd finally discovered away to shut the scrawny, albino boy up.  
  
His mood immediately picked up, and for once, he actually almost enjoyed Professor Snape's lesson.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"That was really great, Harry. You shut him up pretty fast there. Maybe there's something that that Slytherin bitch doesn't want anyone to know, eh, Harry?" Ron was chirping happily.  
  
"Yeah, I always wondered why he got along so well with Snape. I mean, maybe his father ISN'T paying for him to get passing grades. Maybe Malfoy's paying for it himself in favors," Hermione giggled., nudging Harry and raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Harry said absently.   
  
He was busy staring at Devin across the Great Hall. The lanky brunette was hanging over an dark haired boy from Hufflepuff. They looked perfectly cozy and were both laughing and talking with their faces close. Harry felt a stab of jealousy. That prat hadn't even taken a day to get over him!  
  
"Uh, oh, Harry. Looks like we were wrong. Maybe you aren't going to get off so easy after all," Ron said, attracting Harry's attention and pointing towards the approaching threesome.  
  
"Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle," Hermione clucked. "Honestly, Malfoy, couldn't your father pay for some better looking friends?"  
  
Crabbe grunted angrily, while Goyle didn't seem to realize he'd just been insulted.  
  
"At least I'm not friends with the biggest faggot in the school. Hey Harry, doesn't your ass ever get soar from taking cock all the time?" Malfoy spat venomously. Ron and Hermione looked to shocked to say anything, and both shrunk off unconsciously. Harry, however, stood tall.  
  
"Yeah, but whenever that happens I just lay off it a week and suck dick instead. You know, a lot of Slytherin boys come to me after a few drinks. So, I guess I'm not the only queer in school."  
  
"Shut up, Potter. You are one sick bastard, you know that?" Malfoy said, trying to hide the fact that he his porcelain skin was blushing ever so slightly.  
  
"Yep," Harry shrugged. Then he turned and walked away, planting his palm on Draco's ass on his way out. A surge of power over took him as he felt Malfoy jump at his touch. And, he may have imagined it, but he thought that as he let his hand squeeze Draco's generous buttock, he felt the tiniest quiver on the fair haired boys part. 


	3. A Little Too Much

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who's reviewed in the past two days. (** Elenya Greenleaf, Josphine, Lix, Prophetess Of Hearts, gwen, Katrina, WillowStar, Savannah, QueenStrata, Shellie, MOI, Opacare, Viv Kain, Lemon-Merengue, SiLeNtKaOs, withset, Ivy, Kiren, OliverAndRonsPrincess, IncubusSuccubus, NightSpirt, -~, sweetdeily, Lady Malfoy II** ) This is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story, so I'm really pumped. You guys are great! Thanks so much for taking the time to leave me a note. Reviews really make my day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco was fuming for the rest of the day. He couldn't stop his face from turning red every time he thought of what Potter had done to him. That queer had a lot of balls to do what he did. Draco hoped for Harry's sake that he knew he wasn't going to get away with…stuff like that.  
  
And yet, Draco couldn't get up the nerve to do anything. What if Harry did it again, and someone saw, and then the whole school thought he was a huge queen too? He couldn't have that. It would humiliate him. And his family. The Malfoy's were NEVER the but of any joke.  
  
Draco found he couldn't concentrate on any of his classes. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop THINKING about Harry. It wasn't like that, of course. He was just so angry that he couldn't get his head straight.  
  
He kept seeing that stupid, casual smirk on his face as he placed his hand flat on Draco's ass. And he squeezed. It was the squeeze of someone who was really enjoying himself. Goosebumps rose up on Draco's white flesh. He gripped his quill so tight that he accidentally bent it in half and had to ask for a new one.  
  
Finally, classes were over and Draco couldn't have been happier. He couldn't remember a single thing any of his professors had said all day. He was tired of trying to look like he was paying attention. He just wanted to eat and go up to his dorm, where he was away from that sick boy.  
  
He took his seat at the long Slytherin table next to Crabbe and Goyle, who were moronically dueling with their utensils. The were so caught up that they didn't notice Draco sit down. They were squealing out low pitched grunts and laughing in a way that sounded like they were going into cardiac arrest.   
  
Back in his younger years he'd liked having the brawny boys around to protect him and to laugh at his jokes even though they didn't get them. But now he was finding them increasingly annoying and useless. He no longer need their protection. By now, he was untouchable. No one ever messed with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Except Harry Potter, he thought grumpily.  
  
He scooted away from Goyle who was jabbing him in the side with his elbow. His big arm was flailing all over the place, and the clang of metal on metal was irritating. Draco tried to push him away, but the idiot was in his own, simple little world. Draco gave up and plopped his head down in his hands, rubbing his temples. Today was not a good day.  
  
"Hey, Draco. I heard about you and Potter. I just wanted to say, no offense taken about last night. I know why you didn't want to be with me. You bat for the all boy team now, huh?"  
  
Draco's shot an icy glare up at the bleach blonde standing over him. Those disgusting, oil slicked lips were turned up into a victorious smile.  
  
"Fuck off, Pansy. I'm not in the mood," he growled. His hands gripped the edge of the table. He wasn't going to take much more of this.  
  
She shrugged, "I just wanted to know that I'm supportive of your decision to come out to all of us. And I think Harry is a very nice boy."  
  
She was still wearing that grin, like she was holding something over him. Like she thought she was going to get the best of Draco Malfoy.  
  
He shot up, knocking over his empty plate.  
  
"I'm not a fucking fag, Pansy. The reason I didn't want to be with you last night is that I find you repulsive. Your so lose, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. Who knows what kind of things are crawling around in your disgusting cunt," he yelled. His breath was ragged. Where had his anger came from?  
  
Pansy was suddenly serious, "Fine. I'm sorry you feel that way, Draco."   
  
Everyone was staring again, and Pansy's eyes were getting wet. Oh shit, he thought. Please don't make a scene, Pansy. That was the last thing he needed today.  
  
"You can be a real bastard sometimes, Draco," she said between clenched teeth. A black tear mixed with mascara trailed down her cheek. Oh God, this was going to be bad.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but a hand on his shoulder startled him into silence. He felt an arm slip around his waist.  
  
"Yeah, he a bastard during the day, but at night he's amazing," A familiar voice purred behind him, the words tickling his ear and almost causing him to shiver.  
  
Draco felt sick. He couldn't move. Couldn't think. Could even get angry. He was just shocked.  
  
Potter.  
  
The hand on his waist went flat and ran up his stomach to his chest, were his heart was thudding madly. Another hand slid over his belt buckle. He felt Harry's body press up behind him, and his hair tickle his ear.  
  
"Draco's a real wild man, I'll tell you. But don't let his whole sadistic act fool you. He's a total bitch in bed."  
  
Draco flung himself around, tearing Harry's arms off him. He found himself nose to nose with the black haired boy, staring right into his fizzy green eyes. But he didn't back off.  
  
"You. Faggot." He said, saying each word like a death threat. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Harry didn't back off either, "I think you owe this lady an apology for what you said to her. It was no way to speak to a lady."  
  
"Don't play around with me, Potter," Draco warned.  
  
"I'll save that for latter," Harry grinned. It was then that Draco noticed that the table was roaring with laughter. Something in him snapped. Broke.   
  
For the first time in his life, he was at a complete lose.  
  
He grabbed Harry by the collar and yanked him from the Great Hall. The big doors slammed behind them and he shoved Harry against the stone wall. Harry slouched back. Looking nervous for the first time. Draco pressed his elbow across Harry's chest, and pushed his face in front of Harry's so close that he could feel his stifled breath.  
  
"Malfoy…"Harry started.  
  
"Shut up, Potter!" Draco snapped. Harry's lips parted and went slack. His eyes were wide and had lost the mischievous glint they held a few moments ago.  
  
Draco held him there a moment, enjoying the feel of Harry's heart pounding in his chest and hear his strangled breath. Then he got to the point.  
  
"What can I do to get you to stop," he asked.  
  
A look of confusion came over Harry's face. "What?"  
  
"I said 'What can I do for you?' To get you to stop doing that," Draco repeated briefly. He was looking annoyed.  
  
"Uh…"  
  
Draco slammed Harry harder in the chest, "Come on!"  
  
Harry pushed him away lightly, "Ok, ok. I just want you to leave me alone. Stop harassing me, and I'll stop harassing you."  
  
Draco thought about that. It was fair. And he was willing to agree to anything to get Harry to stop humilationg him in front of everyone. If it kept up, everyone would lose the respect for him he'd spent so many years building up. His rep as untouchable would vanish.  
  
"Fine," he spat. "Deal."  
  
Harry nodded and held out his hand. Draco's skin prickled.  
  
"Ok, deal," Harry said. He kept his hand out. Draco stared at it a moment, before slipping his pale hand into Harry's big one. His own hand looked delicate compared to Harry's. He ignored the tingle that spread up his arm at the touch and quickly jerked his hand away.  
  
"Alright. Now fuck off, Potter," he growled.  
  
Harry shrugged and smiled lightly.  
  
"No problem. See you around, Draco."  
  
He slipped back into the Great Hall.   
  
Draco.  
  
Malfoy didn't like the casual way he'd used his first name. It spread a strange feeling over his body, which has passed off as repugnance. 


	4. Never Lie To Anyone But Yourself

Author's Note: Sorry I took two days to do this. It's an extra long chapter. Again, thanks to all those who reviewed. The names will be posted soon.  
  
  
  
  
"Fear makes you fragile darlin'  
Hate is so heavy when you're weak  
Now we're both lost in anger  
When we're alone we'll find some peace  
Why do we need to turn it on?  
Why does it always seem so wrong?  
  
What do you need from me tonight?"  
  
-Goo Goo Dolls, 'What Do You Need'  
  
  
Draco skipped classes the next day. He still felt weird about seeing Harry and just thought it best not to go. Instead, he slept in and them left for Hogsmeade after everyone had cleared out of the dorm. It was a cool, raining day. The sky was overcast, but the glow from the sun was just beyond the clouds. The rain was a light mist, so Malfoy didn't bother to wear a coat. He let the light drops of rain stick to his gray sweater and his face, licking his lips occasionally to taste the salty moisture.  
  
His mood reflected the weather. It wasn't bad, wasn't good. He just felt a little off. Not quite like himself. He just wasn't big, bad Malfoy today.   
  
He trudged along the dusty road, kicking at dirt clods and thinking about nothing, really. He reached the town and thought that it seemed a little empty today. The shops had the windows closed up and no one was sitting outside. A few witches darted across the street from one shop to another.  
  
He thought about stopping in at The Three Broomsticks, but decided against it. He didn't feel like just sitting and thinking, because he didn't want to get wrapped up in his mood. Instead, he walked down the street to a tiny newspaper store. He stepped inside the warm, fire lit building and looked around. A few shelves held various newspapers and magazines, some Wizard and some Muggle. Normally, he wouldn't so much as glance at the Muggle magazines, but today he wandered over, looking over the glossy, unmoving pictures.  
  
His eyes glided from magazine to magazine quickly, then stopped on one lodged in the back. He stared blankly a moment, seeing just two short haircuts peeking up below the letters XY in bold colors. His hand reached out, and he pulled the publication up, curious. He was shocked at what he saw. Right on the cover of a national magazine, with proud, brazen smiles were two boys next to the heading 'Not Afraid To Be Gay'. He immediately dropped the magazine, looking around to make sure no one saw him look at it. But he realized the only other person in the store with him was an old wizard up front wearing a bent hat, with his face buried in a very large, leather bound book. He wasn't paying any attention to Draco in the least.  
  
Satisfied that no one would see, he slowly grasped the magazine again and flipped it open. There was a two page layout of the say two boys from the cover kissing passionately, as if it wasn't the most disgusting thing in the world. Draco was disturbed and intrigued at the same time. He turned the page and found the same two boys, locked in an embrace, noses touching. Draco's lip curled up, but he turned the page again. It was move of the same, pictures spaced throughout an article. He didn't bother to read it, just flipped through. There was all sorts of things inside. Adds with buff, half naked men. It was sort of like the magazines they had for straight men, except the busty women were replaced by men.  
  
He kept glancing over his shoulder at the man working. He was still caught up in his book. Draco looked over the whole magazine a few times, before having a sudden urge to buy it. Without thinking, he grabbed two Playboys and a Maxim and slipped the XY in between, then stomped nervously up to the register. The old man didn't even glance down, just asked how many and took Malfoy's money. When Malfoy finally got outside the store, heaving a relieved sigh, he finally realized what he had done.  
  
He'd bought a gay magazine.   
  
What was wrong with him? What did he think he was doing? He pounded it all the way back to the castle, his stomach twisting up more and more. But he wouldn't let himself think THAT. When he finally reached his dorm, and slipped the magazine under his mattress, he reasoned that he was just curious. After all, he had that nasty homosexual, Potter, all over him. Why shouldn't he be? He just wanted to know what that fag was thinking.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry was staring at the empty seat in front of him in Potions class. Malfoy wasn't here for some reason. The class was oddly uneventful, what with no one harassing him. With out Malfoy to lead them all in on it, no one had said a thing. Not even Snape, who was busy terrifying Neville with treats of not graduating from Hogwarts if his scored in Potions didn't improve.  
  
"Man, isn't today great? No Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed under his breath while Snape was busy telling off Neville. He leaned back with his hands behind his head, "It's really amazing what the difference is when that prick is gone! Right, Harry?"  
  
Harry just shrugged. "Yeah."  
  
"What up with you? You should be somersaulting in the aisles. He's always such an asshole to you."  
  
"I know," Harry said. "It just seems weird, I guess. It's too quiet in here."  
  
"Er, Harry, can't you hear Snape screaming?" Ron asked, looking at Harry strangely and gesturing to red faced Neville, cowering from the black draped professor.   
  
"You know what I meant," Harry said.  
  
"Don't tell me you actually MISS that jerk!" Ron exclaimed. He was looking at Harry like he'd lost his mind.  
  
"No!" Harry answered quickly. "I just meant…"  
  
But Ron was still glaring at him like he'd sprouted a second head. "Forget it. Did you add the Newt Power to our potion yet?"  
  
Ron just nodded, and continued to watch Harry strangely out of the corner of his eye.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He Didn't miss him, he told himself. Not at all. Why should he? He hated Malfoy, after all. Really, what was there to like about him? Except for maybe his startling good looks, but even they were over shadowed by his bad attitude. Harry was under the impression that Malfoy hated everyone but himself. He certainly didn't CARE about anyone, that was for sure.  
  
Harry wandered along the hall way, listening to the classrooms. He should have been in DADA, but he wasn't really in the mood. He almost never skipped classes, but today was an exception. He just felt a little off today.  
  
He figured he ought to get back to his dorm before someone spotted him. He strolled down the hall slowly anyway. He just didn't really care if he got in trouble. He was in a crappy mood anyways.  
  
But why? He ought to be happy. It'd been a relatively good day. Uneventful, yes. Maybe even a bit boring. But not bad at all. Maybe it was the dreary day that was getting him down, he thought, looking out the windows at the cloudy sky. He could see moisture on the windows but he could tell it wasn't raining hard, judging from the lack of puddles on the grass.   
  
Something outside caught his eye. Someone was walking. Harry leaned closer, pressing his hands on the glass. The person was tall, dressed in dark gray, and had floppy white hair. He knew it could be one person.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Harry's stomach flipped. He watched the blonde strut across the school property with an arrogant swagger. He reached up a few times to knock his silvery hair away from his pretty, boyish face. Harry noticed he was repeating the gesture rather nervously. He wondered what the boy was up to. He'd obviously skipped classes, and he was heading back from the direction Hogsmeade was in. Harry also saw that he was carrying something under one arm. It looked like magazines, the Muggle kind. What the hell was Malfoy doing with Muggle magazines?  
  
Harry decided to find out. He turned away from the window and dashed down the hall.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Malfoy sat on top of his bed a minute, staring at the cover of Playboy. A buxom blonde was peering up provocatively from her perch, straddling a fence. One arm was clasped around her bare breasts and the other was holding a pink cowboy hat on her head. Draco studied it a moment, then sighed. He'd rate the girl at maybe a 6. She was pretty, but rather boring. After all, how many big breasted blondes had to parade around before everyone got tired of seeing them?  
  
He got up, leaving the magazine displayed on his bed. He told himself it wasn't compensation for what he knew was under the mattress, but deep down, he knew it was.  
  
He went over to the mirror in the corner and peeled off his wet sweater and tossed it aside. He was looking thin, he decided. His father was always on him to start lifting weights. But Draco had never like repetitive physical movements. Except for those involved in sex, that is.   
  
He pulled off his damp, white under shirt and replaced it with a dry one. He chose black instead. That had always been one of his favorite colors.   
  
Not bothering to pull on another sweater, he slipped on his shoes and left his dorm. He stomped down the stairs and out of the Slytherin common room, out to the hall to the stairs. He wasn't sure where he was going. He was just trying to get away from that magazine. Maybe he'd go to the library and hang out until it was time for dinner.   
  
He wasn't halfway down the hall before someone came around the corner. He had a surprised look on his face, and his green eyes looked startled.   
  
"Potter," Draco drawled. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
"Shouldn't you?" Harry shot back.  
  
"I took a day off," Draco shrugged. For some reason, seeing Harry unnerved him.  
  
Harry was chewing his lip, drawing Draco's attention to it. His thoughts drifted back to the magazine hidden under his bed and he immediately pushed the image of the boys kissing away.  
  
"Did you want something, Potter?" he snapped suddenly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're just standing there. I wondered if you wanted something."  
  
Harry took a step back, "Oh. No. I was just…walking."  
  
"Well I was just heading over to the library so, I'll see you," Draco said briskly. But he didn't move.  
  
Harry brushed back his hair nervously, revealing the scar that had made him so popular in his younger years. Flashbacks suddenly exploded in Draco's mind. He remember the first time he'd seen Harry. He'd known who he was, and even at his young age, he'd seen the advantage of having someone like that on his side. But Harry had brushed off his attempt at friendship. Well, maybe not friendship, but partnership. Or something like that.  
  
Instead, Harry insisted on hanging with that horrid, stuck up mud blood, Granger, and the moronic, impoverish Ron. Those two could do nothing for him. With him, Potter could have been someone. Maybe he wouldn't have turned out to be another washed up, flamboyantly homosexual, ex-hero.   
  
Oh well, it was too late now. Harry had already become what he was. And Draco didn't care much anyway. It was Harry's loss, really. And after insisting on being in Gryfandor, it was his own fault.  
  
"So, why were you at Hogsmeade?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Draco snapped out of his daze, "What?"  
  
"Looked like you had some Muggle magazines."  
  
Draco's airway tightened up, "How do…"  
  
"I saw you," Harry answered before he could finish. Draco shivered. Harry had been watching him. He didn't like how that felt.  
  
"What, are you stalking me now, Potter?" He answered, trying to sound calm. There was no way Harry could know what magazine had been smashed between the Playboys.  
  
Harry cocked his head to one side and squinted his eyes. He'd been wearing contacts for about a year now, and Draco was reluctant to admit it did make him look better. "Why would I do that?" he asked. Suddenly Draco felt stupid, but he wouldn't let it show.  
  
"I don't know, HARRY. You've been seeming kind of interested lately," Draco alleged. Did he really believe that?  
  
Harry's face went from a look of confusion to a complete blank, "I…I'm not," he stammered, then after thinking a minute, he cleared his throat and said, "Honestly, Malfoy. That's really vain. Take a look at yourself. You're a jerk. No one likes you. Why on earth would I, of all people, be interested in YOU?"  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed, "Oh yeah? No one likes me, huh? That probably explains the herds of girls who want to fuck me."  
  
"Oh, stuff it, Malfoy. That's not true," Harry said, but his voice wavered, as if he didn't quite believe it.  
  
"Of course it is. Look, you don't have to be embarrassed. There's nothing wrong with liking me. I completely sympathize."  
  
Harry's face was turning red now and his fists were balled up, "Draco, you would be the last person I'd EVER be interested in. You disgust me."  
  
Growling those last words, he turned and stalked away, disappearing round the corner.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry dropped into his seat at the Gryfandor table and shoved th eplate of food away from him.  
  
"Harry, you're late," Hermione scolded.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Ron asked, looking surprised.  
  
"No."  
  
Ron eyed the plate of turkey and gravy, "Well, then can I have yours?"  
  
"RON! Harry is obviously in a bad mood. Leave his food alone!" Hermione said, looking outraged.  
  
"He said he wasn't hungry!"  
  
Hermoine just shook her head, "Harry, what's the problem?"  
  
"Nothing," he grunted, staring down at the table.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing," she said. Ron was reaching for the plate, and she slapped his hand. She pushed the plate towards Harry.  
  
"You should eat something. You'll be hungry later."  
  
"No I wont. Trust me. I wont ever be hungry again," Harry grunted.  
  
"Being a little melodramatic, aren't you Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione shot him a look, then turned back to Harry, who was now drumming his fingers on the table.  
  
"Tell us what happened," she said in a motherly tone.  
  
"It's nothing," Harry said, with a dismissive wave.  
  
"This isn't about-"  
  
Hermione was cut off by screeching war cry from the doors of the Great Hall. The whole room looked up to see a boy running in, holding a floppy book over his head. He was followed in my a posse of Slytherins, including a beaming Pansy. Harry stood up, recognizing the thing as one of the Muggle magazines Draco had had this morning.  
  
What was going on?  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
The mob made it way to the Slytherin table. Harry saw Draco jump up, his face masked in scowl. His hair glinted in the light and moved like wave. Draco's eyes looked crazy and intense. Harry was shocked when they locked on his for a second, before Draco turned back to the people crowding around.  
  
The boy threw the magazine at Draco, letting it fall into his food.  
  
"What's this," Draco said, trying to sound calm, but his voice came out like a hiss. The room felt tense. No one was talking. Everyone knew something was happening. Something big.  
  
"You tell us," Pansy quipped, with a smile. She was almost giggling when she said, "We found it under your bed."  
  
Goyle, who was seated next to Draco, looked down and then started whooping with laughter. He pointed down and shouted "It's a GAY magazine!"  
  
Draco turned and hit the huge boy so hard against the head that he fell back.  
  
"Draco's a fag!" someone else yelled.  
  
"It's not mine!" Malfoy yelled. But from the looks of it, no one believed him. Harry's stomach knotted up.  
  
"So, what Harry said IS true," someone said.  
  
Darco looked wild. He looked around the room, taking in all the people looking at him. Then he looked straight at Harry with glinting eyes. Harry had never been so scared in his entire life. Draco looked crazy. Like he might kill him. Oh shit, Harry had never meant for this to happen.  
  
"Harry! You fucking liar! Look what you did, you stupid, disgusting little queer! LOOK!" he screamed in Harry's direction. Malfoy's eyes were getting wet. Harry just stood there, shocked into a stupor  
  
"I WILL get you back, Harry," he said in a fluctuating tone, "You will pay for this, POTTER. You will!"  
  
He got up and started to stomp from the room. A Hufflepuff jumped in his way and yelled 'flamer' . Draco hit him so fast that the kid didn't have time to react. Malfoy grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground, and walked right over him to get to the doors. When he slammed them shut, the sounded echoed over the silent room. 


	5. Hate/Love

Authors Note: I originally had some responses to some of my reviews posted up here (you may have seen them in place of chapter five) but for some reason it was causing problems for my posting so I had to take them down. I WILL try to get them up at a later date. I'm really sorry. Thanks for reviewing guys. I'll get the list out as soon as I can. Meanwhile, enjoy the story….  
  
  
  
Harry stood, looking around at the room. Everything was silent. No one was moving. No one was talking. At least not until Pansy started laughing. She was laughing like a mad women. And then everyone was laughing. Ron stood up and slapped Harry on the back and said something that Harry didn't hear. Even Hermione's mouth was twitching into a grin.  
  
"Well, you wont have to worry about him teasing you anymore, Harry!" she said cheerfully. But Harry wasn't smiling.  
  
Oh God, he thought. Oh God.  
  
He climbed over his seat and Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Harry shrugged her off. "I'll be back," he said hastily. Before either of his friends could catch him, he'd dashed out of the room.  
  
He brushed his hair back, his hand brushing over the raised scar tissue. His hear was pounding in his chest. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to do something. This was all his fault. And even if Malfoy was a bastard, he didn't deserve this. Harry knew. He'd experienced this himself. Well, maybe not having the entire school laugh at him. This was about ten times what Harry had dealt with.  
  
He could hear the roaring laughter even as the heavy doors shut. And so could Draco, he saw.  
  
Malfoy was standing facing the wall, bracing his weight on one arm leaned up against the wall. He appeared to be rubbing his eyes. His hair fell over his face like a shining veil. The outline of his shoulders was present under his tight sweater and his collar was folded over the wool. His body was quaking.  
  
Harry swallowed and opened his mouth.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Malfoy jumped and spun, looking shocked. Harry was just as shocked, because what he saw made him feel ill. Big bad Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater and most feared person in the school, was crying. Tears streamed across his perfect skin from two glassy, translucent eyes.  
  
"You fuck!" he said, "You fucking prick."  
  
Harry's mouth opened but nothing came out. Draco was staring at him with an intense hatred Harry had never seen, not even from his evil Aunt and Uncle and cousin.  
  
"That's right. Don't say anything, Harry. Just GO!"  
  
"No," Harry said quietly.  
  
Draco dragged his palms over his face. Harry had never seen him like this. He was always calm. Always emotionless. Draco was breaking down. Even his shoulders had caved in.  
  
"Harry," he said from behind his hands, "You'd better fucking leave me alone if you know what's good for you. Because I swear to God, if you stay I will kill you. I will."  
  
Harry panicked a moment and took a step back. Maybe he should leave. Who knew what Draco was capable of at this moment. He took another step and looked down the hall. He should run. If he was smart, he would run.   
  
But he didn't. He looked back at Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said. Behind him, he could still hear the laughter.  
  
Draco dropped his hands and pulled himself up straight. His head tossed to the side and his lips pulled up to reveal his clenched teeth.  
  
"WHAT?" he yelled.  
  
"I said I'm sorry!"  
  
"You're SORRY? You're fucking SORRY, Harry?!" Draco was walking closer to him. Harry backed up. "Listen to that!" Draco commanded, pointing to the door. "Listen! Do you know what that is? That is everyone laughing. At me. At Draco Malfoy!"  
  
He backed Harry against the door and their eyes locked, "But do you know what? That is not the worst part. Fuck. This is nothing. Nothing, compared to what is going to happen when my father finds out. Finds out his precious, perfect son is a FAG!"  
  
"S..so, you are?" Harry stammered.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed and he pressed his nose to Harry's "Am I what?"  
  
"R..really gay."  
  
Draco looked confused for a moment. His lips parted and then closed. He snorted air of his nose. "I…no."  
  
"But you just said…"  
  
"I don't care what I just said!" he said, backing away. His face was shinning in the candle light. He looked scared.  
  
"You said you were gay," Harry insisted. "You are, aren't you. This is what it's really about. It's true. That's why you're so upset. That why you got so upset when I…"  
  
"Shut up," Draco said in a low voice.  
  
"No. It's true," Harry went on, pushing himself away from the door. Draco took a step back. "That why you teased me. You didn't want anyone to find out. That's why you tortured me!"  
  
"No! Shut up! It's not true!"  
  
"All these years," Harry shook his head, "I thought you were disgusted by me. But you aren't. You're just like me. A faggot."  
  
Draco's eyes bulged and his neck tightened, "I AM NOT LIKE YOU!"  
  
Before Draco could say any more, Harry jumped forward and grabbed Draco around his back. He press Draco forwards and covered Draco's lips with his own. He pressed so hard that he could feel Draco's teeth behind his soft lips. He penetrated his mouth with his tongue. Licked all around the inside of his mouth and stroked the top of his mouth. He slipped his other hand behind Draco's head, running his palm down his's neck.  
  
Then, to his surprise, Draco's tongue pushed his back and entered Harry's mouth. He pulled away, grabbing Harry's lip with his teeth and pulling it, sucking it in. Their mouths came together again, both inhaling each others air. Draco grabbed Harry's hips and crushed them to his. He was rough. His kiss was almost painful. Harry had never expired anything like this. He felt open. He felt fucked. All from one kiss.  
  
He ripped himself away from the blonde boys grasp, gasping. Draco's eyes were glinting, and he looked pissed and horny at the same time.  
  
"I…told you," Harry puffed. He jabbed his finger at Draco's chest. "I told you."  
  
Draco's expression didn't change, "I'm still going to kill you, Potter."  
  
"Why don't you fuck me first."  
  
Draco's brows came together and lip top lip curled up, "I hate you."  
  
"You want me," Harry insisted.  
  
"No. No…" Draco shook his head.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, smiling, "you do."  
  
"No. Fuck you!" Draco said, pointing at him. He turned and ran down the hall. Harry couldn't believe it. Not any of it. As he watched Draco fly down the hall, he couldn't help but be amazed. He'd just kissed Draco Malfoy. His sworn enemy. And he'd loved it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco dropped and pressed his back against the stone wall. He was in a dark hall, listening to the rain hit the windows. His heart was hitting his chest with a force enough to break skin. He could feel it thumping against his ribs.  
  
What had he just done? What is HELL had he just done? Was he crazy? Insane? Demented? Or just gay.  
  
His eyes closed, drawing his brows together. It hurt. God, it hurt. He couldn't take it.  
  
He knew it was true. He'd always know it was true. Ever since he was a kid, he'd known he wasn't like everyone else, and not just because of his bloodline. He didn't want to be different, so he faked. He pretended to be someone else. It was easy. By being an asshole, he didn't have to let anyone get close enough to find out. Hell, he could have gone on the rest of his life like that. He could fuck girls. He could get it up for them. It was never good, never satisfying, but what did that matter? It was a small price to pay to not be found out. Hell, everyone in the school had thought he was a stud. He could get any girl he wanted.  
  
No one knew.  
  
And then Potter came along. He ruined everything. Everything he'd spent so long building up. He wasn't kidding when he'd said he'd hated him. He did. He really did, like he'd never hated anyone. He'd never felt an apathy this strong.  
  
Draco stood up and grabbed on of the wall mounted candle holders, and pulled. He yanked it from the stone and threw it across the hall. It hit the wall and clattered, sending up a dirt cloud and then dropped threw the floor. Draco went down the row, ripping them all out and throwing them with all his might.  
  
Potter.  
  
Potter, with his stupid scar, and his big mouth. With his way of ruining everything. With his way of always being better than him without even trying. He was better at Quiditch. He was better in classes. He was smarter. Funnier. Nicer. Everyone loved him, fag or not. He was the Boy-Who-Lived.   
  
He was everything Draco wasn't. And he knew it. And he used it. He made Draco's life hell. And now he'd gone over the top.  
  
He'd…kissed him. Draco winced at the word. It sounded so intimate. And it was. As rough as it had been, it'd been intimate. They'd shared it.  
  
Draco was hot and angry all at once. He wrapped his arms around himself and leaned against the wall. Did he want Harry?  
  
Yes.  
  
Harry was right, like he'd been right all a long.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry had walked all up and down every hall but he could find Malfoy anywhere. He didn't really know why he was looking for him, it just seemed like the best thing to do. But the hour got late and everyone went up to their dorms and eventually went to bed. Harry thought Draco was probably sleeping too.  
  
But he couldn't sleep. He didn't try. He knew he wouldn't be able to. His body was charged up. His skin prickled and buzzed. His hair was raised up and inside he was boiling. He could feel everything a thousand times more intensly and his mind was sharp. He definitely needed to cool off.  
  
The sound of that rain outside was calling him like a cold shower. He ran outside, into the now pouring rain. The air was surprisingly warm. He walked under the trees, letting the streams of water pouring off of the budding leaves fall over him. His clothes were soaked and his hair was clinging to his scalp in minutes. Finally, his legs got tired so he pulled himself up into on of the trees and stretched out on a branch. He closed his eyes and let the raindrops hit his eyes lids.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Potter."  
  
Harry's eyes blinked open and the rain that had collected over his eyelashes ran off the sides like tears.  
  
Had he just heard something?  
  
He sat up, rubbing his back. He could feel the indents from the bark. How long had he been laying there? He leaned over and look down through the leaves to the ground. At first he didn't see anything, but then he noticed a bit of a shimmer of light and then a movement. He leaned further and called out.  
  
"Who's down there?"  
  
There was only silence. But just as Harry was pulling back up, he heard a low chuckle.  
  
"The only other person who'd be out in the rain in the middle of the night."  
  
Harry shivered at the sound of the smooth voice and the words. Sounded intimate. Sexy.   
  
"Draco," Harry answered.  
  
"Very good, Potter."  
  
Harry placed his hands on two forked branches of the same limb and leaned down as far as he could go. He was suddenly face to face with soaked Malfoy. He was looking calmer than before. Harry should have figured that any lapse in character was only temporary. Too bad. He'd liked seeing Draco all frazzled. Maybe not sobbing like he had been, but at least showing some emotion. It feed Harry's theory that Draco actually was human.  
  
"Were you looking for me?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco scowled, "Why would I do that?" he asked in a voice void of any emotion.  
  
"I offered to fuck you. I thought maybe you'd want to explore your new found sexuality."  
  
Draco turned his head, "I swear to God Harry, you'd better not say anything to anyone."  
  
"Why not? They already know, unless you've forgotten the little magazine incident."  
  
He turned back, his wet hair splaying across his face. Harry though for a second that it was surreal how beautiful he was. "They don't know for sure," Malfoy insisted.   
  
"Oh. Right. Only I know for sure."  
  
"Stop making it sound like that!"  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked, shifting around so that he could hang lower.  
  
"Like…like we…"  
  
"Shared something?" Harry asked. "But…we did."  
  
His lips were getting closer to Draco's. Malfoy backed away.  
  
"No we didn't."  
  
"Malfoy, I may have initiated, but that kiss was hardly one sided. I fondly remember your tongue in my mouth," Harry teased.  
  
He just barely ducked Malfoy's fist.  
  
"I'm serious, Harry! NO ONE better find out about that!"  
  
Harry just laughed, "How are you gonna make sure I don't tell? What are you going to for me in return?"  
  
Malfoy looked down, licking his lips nervously. He said something quietly, but Harry didn't hear.  
  
"What's that, Draco?"  
  
"Anything," he muttered again.  
  
Harry moaned obnoxiously, "Oh God. Look me in the eye and say that, Draco. Say you'll do ANYTHING to make sure I wont tell!"  
  
Draco's head flicked up and he caught Harry in a silvery gaze. He blinked once and had to open and re open his mouth before anything would come out.  
  
"I'll do anything. If you wont tell."  
  
Harry kind of regretted making him say it after he did. He just looked so pathetic. Harry didn't like it. He liked thinking Malfoy was beyond any real feelings. It made what he was about to do easier.  
  
"Ok. I want you to fuck me."  
  
Malfoy's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped, "What?!"  
  
"That's what I want. You said anything."  
  
"Harry. No."  
  
"But you want to," Harry said. Malfoy didn't say anything. "Don't you?"  
  
Malfoy backed away a little, "Don't do this, Harry. Please. It's worse than having the whole school know."  
  
"Why? I am I really that bad?"  
  
"YES!" Draco said suddenly, "God, Harry, you must know I hate you! I can't stand you. You're worse than Pansy, or Crabbe and Goyle. Worse than Weasley. Worse than anyone. Right now, I've never hated anyone more!"  
  
Before Draco had time to realize what was about to happen, Harry lept from the tree right on top of him. Malfoy pushed him off, but Harry came back, landing a fist right in his eye. Draco moaned in pain, and swung out, connecting with Harry's jaw. He heard a crack, but before he had time to savor it, another blow landing on his stomach.  
  
He quickly grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders and rolled over on top of him. He pinned Harry's hands down, but promptly got a knee to the groin. He balled up, and rolled off. Harry took the opportunity to plant a few good hits while Draco was off guard.  
  
"You…are…such…a…bitch!" Harry said in a gruff voice.   
  
"No, Harry. That's you," Draco said, blocking his hits. He sat up, and grabbed Harry around the waist and took him down. He pinned his arms over his head, and placed his knees over Harry's legs. Harry was stuck. He couldn't move.  
  
"You're crazy fucker, Potter," Malfoy huffed. His breath was heavy. Harry could feel every one.  
  
"How is that?" Harry asked.  
  
Malfoy bit his lip, and blinked the stream of blood that had flowed from the cut over his eyebrow to his eye. "One minute you want my cock, and then next you try to kill me."  
  
"I don't want to kill you. That would be a waste. I just want to hurt you."  
  
"Haven't you already done that!" Malfoy cried.  
  
"Huh?" Harry was suddenly confused.  
  
"It's your fault everyone knows. If you haven't started all that…You know what you did. That's what started it."  
  
"I only did it to stop you from harassing me all the time. I couldn't take it anymore. It was a last resort, I promise you."  
  
"Whatever," Malfoy growled.  
  
"It's true. You were ruining my life!"  
  
"You're being dramatic. I'm the one who's going to have to deal with…"  
  
"What I've been dealing with for years from people like you? Seems fair to me," Harry spat. His face was contorted in anger.  
  
Malfoy sucked in a breath. He didn't say anything, just looked down, and started breathing heavy again. Harry turned his head to the side. He pressed his lips together and the anger washed off of his face. When he turned back, his eyes looked reddish.   
  
"I…I think we're even," Harry said. His voice sounded choked, "Why don't we just call it a draw. I wont tell on you, and you wont tell on me. I really don't want it going around that I kissed you either. And we'll both deal with what people are going to say about us."  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"What?" Harry asked. He squirmed under Draco's grip and weight.  
  
"We suddenly have so much in common."  
  
"Yeah, pure blood, better than anyone Draco is just a big a flamer as Harry-fucking-Potter, right? It's so horrible."  
  
"I didn't say that!" Malfoy snapped. Harry jerked up, trying to get lose.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Draco."  
  
Malfoy dropped all his weight on Harry, pushing him back down. "That's not what I meant!" He hissed.  
  
"Then what did you mean?" Harry asked, the words flying off his rain slicked lips.  
  
Draco just looked down at him a minute, before pushing himself up to his feet. He stepped over Harry and started back to the school.  
  
"No! Come back!" Harry yelled angrily. He jumped up to his feet and stomped after Draco.  
  
"What did you mean, Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy wasn't answering. He was skulking off with his head hanging low, water dripping from all his limbs and hair. Harry ran up behind him.  
  
"Answer me!" Harry commanded. When Draco said nothing, he grabbed him by the head and turned pulled his head back. Draco tilted his head and attached his lips to Harry's before Harry had anytime to react. Slowly, his grip on Draco's blonde hair loosened, allowing Draco to turn, and deepen the kiss. They embraced tightly, Draco's hands dragging down Harry's back and then back up, pulling his soaked sweater with it. He pulled it over his head and the material smacked together, drenching Harry in collected rainwater. He hurriedly removed Draco's sweater, eager for there bare skin to come together.   
  
Draco's chest outlined in well formed muscle. His skin was a glowing white like moonlight glinting off glass. Harry ran his fingers down his spin, which was slick with water. There bodies slid over each other, and they held tight to keep them together. Their lips didn't part. Not once for the duration.  
  
Harry couldn't stop what was happening in his lower regions. This was MALFOY! Malfoy, kissing him! Touching him. Wanting him. It was his wet mouth assaulting Harry's. It was his tongue that was massaging his like wet velvet. It was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
When he pulled away, it was much, much to soon. Harry's mouth felt numb and empty. He blinked the water out of his eyes.  
  
"That's what we have in common," Draco panted.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, still not clear on his meaning.  
  
Draco laughed, low and sinister, "We both want each other."  
  
Harry's mouth just dropped as he stared at slick and shinny Malfoy. After a moment, Draco laughed again and grabbed Harry's wrist.  
  
"Come on," he purred, and yanked Harry towards the castle. 


	6. What You Want, and What You Get

Authors note: Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I just really wasn't feeling inspired at ALL for a while there. I forced out the first half of this chapter but I wasn't sure about it. I like the end half better, but it may not go together with the first. So, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks a little. I'll make up for it next time, I promise. Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks to Blue, author of 'Just This?' for answering my review. Again, I'm hella sorry this took so long. Oh, but good news, readers! I got asked to prom! So now I get to have fun with my other junior and younger friends who got invited. And a big GOOD LUCK to Vivian Kain, on finding herself a way in! (Ours in a seniors only prom, so she has to trick someone into taking her, which is not an easy task this close to Prom.) I love you, readers!  
  
  
  
  
Harry didn't say anything as Draco pulled him up the stairs. He was afraid that one wrong word might break whatever had come over the blonde haired angel. He just let his eyes fall half closed and enjoyed feeling of Draco's long fingers clasped around his.Draco seemed to know where he was going, even though Harry didn't.   
  
Harry couldn't help but wonder if this was right. Should he do this? With Draco? He wanted to, badly. But what would happen tomorrow? He didn't expect a miracle. He knew he and Malfoy wouldn't magically become lovers. Things would probably go back to the way they were.  
  
He sighed.   
  
He knew in his heart that this was wrong. It would complicate things worse than they were. But his head was useless in an argument with his hormones. The feeling in his groin won out over any doubts he had. He couldn't let this opportunity slip away.  
  
Draco suddenly turned back and caught Harry in his silvery gaze. He appeared to be pondering something. He blinked once and leaned in. Harry didn't move. Didn't blink. Draco's lips brushed softly over his, then Draco leaned his head forward and let his damp hair fall over Harry's face. Harry quickly pressed his lips to Draco's forehead and tipped his head up.  
  
"I don't know where we can go," Draco said, chewing his lower lip.  
  
"The common room is empty. So is my bed," Harry offered.  
  
"But….wont someone…"  
  
"They wont pay any attention. They're used to me dragging in random boys in the middle of the night."  
  
"Oh. Great," Draco said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "That makes me feel special."  
  
"I didn't know you wanted to feel special," Harry said, lifting a brow.  
  
Draco scowled, "I don't. It's not like this is anything more than…"  
  
"I know," Harry said hurriedly. He didn't want to ruin this. "Come on, lets go."  
  
They entered through the portrait hole into the Gyrfandor common room. The fire was still lit, but all the candles had been blown out. Harry walked over and stretched out on the couch in from of the fire place. He watched Draco standing in the door way, shirtless and looking a little less daunting than he usually did. The way his long arms were wrapped around his bare torso made him look almost unsure of himself. As if Malfoy was ever unsure.  
  
But then, maybe he was.  
  
Something in Harry stirred. The thought was….stimulating. He liked feeling like he had control over this situation. He had the upper hand of experience here.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there?" Harry asked, propping his head up with his hands behind his neck.   
  
Draco dropped his arms, "No."  
  
He started to move forward. His walk was slowly. Each foot was placed forward cautiously, toe first, then heel. He wasn't making so much as a rustle. The way his lanky body moved reminded Harry of some kind of feline. He had a certain grace about him, even when he was obviously uncomfortable.   
  
His eyes were running up and down Harry's body calculatingly. His brows came together in two slashed over his pale eyes. He stopped beside the couch, and looked down.  
  
"You know, you look better than I thought you would," he said absent mindedly. Harry decided to take it as a compliment.   
  
"Yeah, well, you haven't seen the best part yet," he joked, but Draco didn't laugh.  
  
Instead, he surprised Harry by lowering down over top of Harry, dropping his lips between Harry's collar bones and licking slowly. He slid his lips down, sucking the his skin and surrounding it with warm wetness, before moving on and leaving it cold and sensitive to the air. Harry's eyes closed. He could hardly believe this was happening. It was heaven.  
  
His hips jerked up when Malfoy's teeth clasped his zipper and tugged down. God, this kid was good. Too good.   
  
Harry sat up and pushed him away.  
  
"What," Malfoy drawled in a husky voice, looking annoyed.  
  
"You first," Harry said.  
  
"Me first what?"  
  
"Take off your clothes."  
  
Malfoy looked shocked for a split second, before he stood up and shrugged. His fingers went to the button on his pants and his pushed it through. A little part at the top of his black trousers split, revealing a tiny V of skin. Harry's skin prickled.  
  
The sound of his zipper pulling down seemed to fill the quiet room. It buzzed in Harry's ears as his pants slipped down into a pool of fabric on the floor. Suddenly, Draco was standing unabashedly naked in front of the roaring fire. The light danced off his skin, casting a warm glow and making shadows. The orange light danced in his colorless eyes as he looked to Harry for approval.   
  
Harry's eyes remained locked on Draco's body as he stood up and walked over. He stopped when their bodies were almost touching. He lifted a hand and moved it towards Draco's arm, but still didn't make contact. He wanted to fully appreciate the sight before him before he touched. He could feel the warmth coming off of the body next to him. It seemed to jump to his open hand.  
  
Malfoy quickly closed the space between them. Harry's hand closed around Draco's hard upper arms, gripping the soft skin. He leaned over and kissed his shoulder and his neck. Draco tipped his head back and moaned, inspiring Harry to go lower. He kissed a trail down his fat chest and stomach. When his lips brushed Malfoy's hardened member, it suddenly came to him that Draco had never done this before. Not with a man anyway.   
  
Harry remembered his first time, how amazing it had been to discover how turned on he could be. He'd never experienced anything like it. He was determined to make Draco feel the way he had his first time.  
  
His tongue swirled around the tip of Malfoy's cock, playing around the slit in the center. He slowly let his lips encase the head, running his tongue over the ridge. He felt Draco press slightly closer, but he drew away. Malfoy grumbled, frustrated as Harry went back to licking, up and down. He made sure to taste every inch of skin. He couldn't get enough of this. When he finally took Malfoy's into his mouth in his entirety, Malfoy moaned loudly and jerked forward. His hands went to Harry's hair, encouraging him to continue. Harry let his tongue tease the sensitve skin as he mouth created a pressure. He drew his lips up and then back down. With his free hands, he took hold of Draco's testicles and squeezed lightly, enjoying the noises Draco was making.   
  
He continued to suck Draco off until he was panting and shaking. Then, taking his mouth off of Draco's dick and quickly pulled him to the couch. He laid him down on his stomach, while quickly removing his own pants and kicking them away. He moved over Draco, slipping one hand under his to take hold of his throbbing sex, while the other probed into the spongy depts of him. Draco was tight at first, and it took a moment to get him to relax. Harry could feel every muscle moment he made. Finally, he drew his finger out and entered him.  
  
Draco's entire body went ridged. Harry pushed all the way in, meanwhile pumping his hand over Draco's dick. He pulled out almost all the way, before pushing in again. Draco was tight and hot, pure heaven. Harry started to build up a pace, synchronizing it with the speed of his hand sliding over Draco.  
  
"Harry," Draco said in a raspy whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mmm, faster," Draco purred seductively, whether he meant to or not.  
  
Harry gladly obliged. They're body's slammed together, becoming slick with sweat. Harry let his breath come out heavy. His eyes squeezed shut as the pace built up. He was dragging his free hand over Draco's body, trying to feel everything at once. Everything felt unreal. Draco's skin, the air around them, his own weight balanced above Malfoy's body. His skin was tingling and his heart was pounding in his chest when his orgasm over took him. He felt Malfoy quake underneath him at the same time. A warm, wetness flooded over Harry's hand just as his climax peeked and he came inside of Draco.  
  
Then he collapsed, exhausted. His head fell onto Draco's back, his cheek resting over his shoulder blades. His eyes closed, and he slipped slowly into unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco awoke, feeling satisfied and warm. He was aware of the fact that her wasn't wearing clothes. But he didn't feel the cold castle air. He felt something hot wrapped around him. Something that was glowing warmth from inside, something that was soft on the outside. Something with dark hair and a lightning scar. Harry.  
  
Draco's body reacted in two separate ways. Deep within him, he felt a flash of excitement, but his stomach churned. Shit. He was with Harry. How could he have done something so stupid? As if he wasn't fucked before, now he was double fucked. In more ways than one.  
  
He sat up, pushing Harry's body away from him. The black haired boy groaned but stayed asleep. Draco rolled out from under him onto the floor. He settled Harry back on the couch and started to gather up his clothes. As he was pulling on his pants he remember that he and Harry's shirts were still outside. He'd have to pick those up on his way back to his dorm.  
  
He turned back to Harry. He was starting to be able to see in the dark. Harry was deliciously naked. Draco had to fight the urge to run back and curl up under him again. But unable to curb the urge all together, he walked back and ran his hand over Harry's back. His hair stood up as his indulged in the feeling of the boy's skin against his. It was pure sin, really. Harry was the last person he should have ever fucked. And somehow, that turned him on.  
  
He leaned over and found Harry's lips. They were soft and slightly puckered from the angle his face was pressed into the couch. He ran his tongue over them, trying to taste the boy-who-lived. His fingers turned down, and he scratched his nails down Harry's back.  
  
Suddenly, Harry's tongue touched to the tip of his, shocking him enough to send him tumbling back. He tripped and stumbled back onto his arse. Harry dropped one hand to the floor and opened his eyes. Dropping the other hand to support him, he crawled off the couch over top of Draco.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked, his eyes blazing.  
  
"Uh, back to my-"  
  
"No you aren't," Harry told him. His lips were stretched into a devilish grin. "You're mine now, Draco. I'm not letting you go anywhere."  
  
Draco growled as Harry press his lips to the center of Draco's chest and dropped his body onto his. He grasped Draco's wrists tightly.  
  
"Harry," Draco said against his lips, "Let me go. I have to leave…"  
  
Harry stretched Draco's arms out to his sides like he was being crucified. Draco could feel Harry's heart beating against his. He drew in a breath and tried again.  
  
"Harry," he drawled, trying to sound bored, "Cut it out. I have to go now."  
  
"I said no."  
  
Draco tried to hide his shock. What made Harry think he could talk to him like this?  
  
"Harry, stop NOW. Let me up."  
  
"Or what? You'll tell your father on me? Or get Crabbe and Goyle to beat me up? I don't think so, Draco."  
  
Draco's mouth dropped. What had gotten into this boy? He was acting crazy.  
  
Well, maybe not so crazy. He was thinking rationally. He was right. Draco couldn't do anything. Harry had the power to tell everyone what had happened between them, and ruin him. Harry had the power, he thought. To ruin him.  
  
Harry was still smiling. Draco threw his weight up and tried to stand but Harry forced him back down.  
  
"You know it's true," Harry said. "You can't do anything. You have to do whatever I want you to."  
  
"No, I don't," Draco lied, sneering. Trying to look mean. But Harry wasn't falling for it.  
  
"And even if I wasn't holding this blackmail over your head, you still couldn't do anything. Because you want me. You want me bad," he said.  
  
"Harry, you are so fucked up!" Draco spat venomously. He would NOT admit it was true.  
  
"Not as fucked up as you are," Harry said with a shrug, "I'm just saying what I know is true. I know you want me now. You want to be fucked by me, Draco. You want to be fucked by Harry Potter."  
  
Draco was seething. He couldn't say anything, he was so angry. He felt murderous. He fought against Harry, but he held him down, laughing.  
  
"Don't fight it, Draco. Don't fight it when it feels so good." Harry ground his hips into Draco's. Draco gasped and tried to cover it up. But he couldn't fight the erection that was building.  
  
"So, our little Draco is a masochist, is he?" Harry laughed. "Does it turn you on when I'm like this?"  
  
"You sadistic freak!" Draco sputtered.  
  
Harry just kept laughing, but he sat up. He let go of Draco's wrists and held his hands up, flat.  
  
"You can go now, Draco," he said in a low voice.  
  
Draco sat up partly.  
  
He started into Harry's blazing green eyes, searching for the person he thought he used to know. But he'd been wrong about Harry. Very wrong.  
  
Finally, he climbed out from under him. Harry sat back on the floor. He didn't say anything as Draco made his way to the portrait hole. But just as he was leaving, Harry called out:  
  
"See you tomorrow, same time?"  
  
Draco ground his teeth together and felt his muscles stiffen.  
  
"Fuck you, fag," he snarled.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	7. Sweet Dreams

Author's Note: Alright, this story is back by popular demand. I'm hoping I still have an audience after so long. I am dreadfully sorry I neglected this story but SNaV (my other fic) was really clouding up my mind. Sorry to those who have no use for Hermione and Draco fics and didn't take to that one. 

Anyway, this story is back with a vengeance. I hope to continue it to it's end AND finish SNaV as well. I apologize for any inconsistencies this new part of the story may have with the old one. Like you all know, it's been a long time. 

Thank you to any of the old fans who are reading this for putting up with me, and thanks to any new readers who are taking the time to check this out. For anyone interested who doesn't know about this, I have an online journal (www.deadjournal.com/~kittenxmmx) that you may want to check out. If you do, leave a comment to let me know you're reading!

Anyway, now that I've babbled, onto the story! I hope you all enjoy the fruits of my twisted imagination.

"Hold me down - all the world's asleep  
I need you now - you've knocked me off my feet  
I dream of you - we talk of growing old  
But you said please don't   
Slide in baby - together we'll fly  
I've tried praying - and I know just what you're saying to me   
  
Now that you're mine  
I'll find a way  
Of chasing the sun  
Let me be the one that shines with you  
In the morning when you don't know what to do  
Two of a kind  
We'll find a way  
To do what we've done,"

~Oasis, Slide Away  


Could this be Harry's revenge? Draco wondered. He wandered alone through the halls, absently running his hands over his skin, feeling simultaneously dirty and glowing.

It made since. After all the hell Draco had put him through, it was perfect. In one night, Harry had turned the tables. He had Draco in the palm of his hand and was free to crush him if he so desired. But would he? Would he destroy Draco?

It was a sickening feeling to be at his knees in front of Harry. Anger bubbled in his gut. At himself for letting this happen, and at Harry for never hinting at his true character. How had Draco missed the evil in him? The destructiveness? One would think he'd be able to detect someone of his own moral fiber.

Draco came upon the door to the bathroom and opened it, creeping into the darkened room. He magically lit a single candle and enchanted it to follow him as he made his way across the green marble floors to the silver lined bathtub. He slowly turned the knobs and filled up the sunken bathtub.

He removed his clothes and bundled them up, but on second thought took them over to the fireplace across from the tub. The coals were still smolder from someone's late night bathing and it didn't take more than a minute to get the fire roaring again. Standing naked before the blazing flames, Draco tossed the clothes in like a ceremonial sacrifice, mentally cleaning himself of the memory of the pleasure this night had brought him. From now one, who wouldn't indulge in silly fantasies about the Golden Boy. He would never again consider any kind of relationship with him, as maybe he once had.

From this second forth, Harry was the enemy. Somehow, Draco would bring him down.

But right now he needed to wash away the smell of him and the feel of him. He sank down into the steamy water, letting his head go under, closing his eyes and letting his senses go dead. He let his emotions go dead. His sympathies. His compassion. 

All he felt was hate. 

He hated the fucking golden boy. He hated him with all his being. And he was going to do something about it.

*~*~*

Harry scrambled down the hall, half tripping and dropping the pile of books held loosely in his arms. Cursing, he bent to scoop them up, gathering a few pieces of escaped parchments. He resumed running, feeling tired and flustered. Very strange indeed. Last night was fuzzy to him. He'd awoken this morning, nude in his bed with not much idea of how he'd gotten there. He'd had a strange, bitter taste in his mouth. He tried to remember the night before. He remembered up until dinner time when Draco had stromed out of the Great Hall, but after that was a mystery. Had he fallen asleep early or something?

Suddenly his lips started to tingle. He remembered something. A feathery memory tickled him. A warm sensation filled his stomach.

He felt…something. Just something. He didn't know what. He had the distinct feeling that something had happened. He felt the presence of a memory that wasn't quite accessible.

Oh well, he thought. He couldn't remember and it probably wasn't important anyhow. He must have came back from dinner and been stressed about what happen to Draco and gone to sleep. No big deal. Right now, though, he was going to be late for Potions and that was something he really needed to worry about.

He entered the room and dropped his books next to a sleeping Ron. His head shot up, his hair plastered to one side of his forehead.

"Huh?" he gasped, blinking and looking around. His eyes focused on Harry and he frowned.

"Why'd you wake me up?" he demanded.

Harry shrugged, "I didn't mean to. You tired too?"

Ron nodded, "Spent all night finishing up that essay for Herbology. I'll tell you, it was a bitch. Had to fill up five rolls of parchment," he shook his head, "I had to write really big."

Harry slapped his forehead, "Damn it, I didn't get that done."

Hermione, overhearing them from her seat just across from them, turned and shook her head. "Harry, that's a big part of our grade in that class. How could you have forgotten to do it?"

Harry went silent.

"Well?" Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I…I guess I was occupied by something else," Harry stammered, feeling even more confused. Why had he gone to sleep when he knew he had homework to do? He suddenly thought of Malfoy started to scan the room for him.

"What could so important that you'd risk destroying your career as a student?" Hermione demanded haughtily.

Harry's eye's fell on the Draco's empty seat. Was he skipping again? His eyes darted around the room again.

"Well, Harry?"

There. There he was, seated all the way across the room. He had his head lowered over some book, with his hair falling over his face. Funny, Draco didn't strike him as a reader. And what in hell was he doing over there? If Harry didn't know better, he'd say he was avoiding him. Was he embarrassed about last night? Or could it have something to do with the faint memory that was nagging Harry in the back of his mind, seeming just out of his grasp?

"Harry, what in hell are you looking at? Are you going to answer?" Hermione interrupted.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping his head back to Hermione. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You've been acting weird, Harry."

"I…"

Suddenly, there was a bang. They all looked forward to find Snape frowning at his desk, whapping his wand onto his desk.

"I'll have all of your attention now," he growled, eyeing Harry.

Harry closed his mouth and shifted forward. Snape continued to stare at him for a few seconds before turning away. Harry snuck a look over at Draco.

To his surprise, the boy was staring back with a look of malice on his face. Startled, Harry mouthed 'what?' Draco turned, sending his hair fanning out like a white halo.

A strange feeling settled in Harry's stomach. Something had happened last night…

*~*~*

"Harry, would you listen to me for two seconds?" Hermione snapped, walking hastily after Harry as he stalked across the grounds. He waved his hand at her absently.

"Not now," he muttered.

"No, now! I want you to tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on. I just need to go do something."

Hermione darted in front of him and put her arm on his shoulder, stopping him. She glowered at him, her black coffee eyes ablaze. There was no ignoring Hermione. She just wouldn't have it.

"I want you to sit down and tell me what's going on," she repeated.

"No. You wouldn't understand. Anyway, I don't even know what happened. I can't remember."

"Can't remember what? What on earth are you babbling about?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just forget it."

"No!"

Harry chewed his lip and looked at her. She stood a head below him, petit and curvy. Her frizzy hair had turned thick and luxurious over the years and her face was soft and feminine. Still, her good looks increased her popularity with the boys. Frankly, they were terrified of her. Hermione was a force to be reckoned with, that was for sure.

Harry sighed. "Hermione…it's a long story. I can't tell you here."

She frowned and though for a moment. "Well, can you tell me later at the Three Broom Sticks? We could sneak off before dinner."

Harry nodded, just eager to get away from her, "Sure. Fine. I'll see you there."

She looked at him again, her eyes searching. Then she nodded once and turned on her heel and took off.

Well thank God for small miracles anyway. 

Now, back to the matter at hand. Harry had to find Draco. And he had about a half an hour to do so before he had to met Hermione.

He turned in a circle, trying to figure out where Draco might go. Well, considering the look he shot Harry this morning, probably someone he thought Harry wouldn't be. Hmm…

"Crabbe, shut it, would you? Honestly, what are you on about?"

Harry snapped around, looking for the source of the familiar voice. He spotted Draco standing next to the stone wall of the castle with Crabbe and Goyle, looking irritated.

"Hey, Malfoy," he called before he could stop himself.

Draco shot him a death look and promptly dismissed Crabbe and Goyle before hurrying off himself.

"Wait!" Harry called lamely, wondering why he was running after the blonde boy. Well, he knew he had to find out what had happened between them. The memory was ever present in his mind, but none the less still unattainable. Why on earth couldn't he remember? He was convinced now that something was up.

"Malfoy!"

Malfoy pulled to a stop and paused before he flung himself around to face Harry. He looked Harry over in one quick sweeping glance and let his eyes settle on Harry's. He seemed to be searching for something on his face.

"Malfoy, I wanted to ask you…" Harry began.

Draco cut him off, "What do you remember about yesterday?"

Harry's mouth dropped open, "That's what I wanted to ask you. I can't…I don't know what happened yesterday and for someone reason I feel like…"

"Do you remember what happened at dinner?" Draco asked slowly, as if talking to a five year old.

"Well, yes…"

"And after?"

"That's were it gets fuzzy. I think maybe I fell asleep, but-"

"Well, you probably did," Draco snapped. Harry noticed that the boy looked somewhat relived. Draco shifted the books in his arms and Harry notised the one he'd been reading in Potions. His eyes went to the spine, trying to read the fading gold title. Draco noticed and readjusted so Harry the book was no longer in view.

Harry stared at Draco a moment, looking into his silver eyes. He felt a sudden jolt, as if he'd been pitched into the air momentarily. A picture came to form in his mind. He saw Draco with a damp face, glittering in candle light. He felt a rush of emotion and then another picture came to him, this one bringing a blush to his face.

He saw himself rocking up and down over top of a pale, lithe body. White hair was spilled into his hands. The head turned and Harry saw a pair of storm cloud colored eyes. 

The same eyes he was looking into right now.

Draco's face twitched and he backed away.

"Goodbye, Harry," he said hastily, then he turned and dashed away, across the grounds.

Harry stood, frozen in fear. He felt what it may have been like to stand at the scene of a crime. He knew something had happened here, but what?

What, what, what?

WHY couldn't he remember?

*~*~*

"You can't remember anything?" Hermione asked, squeezing her mug between her small hands.

Harry had already decided not to tell her about the brief memory he'd had while looking at Draco. 

He shook his head.

Hermione scowled into her butter beer. "It has to be some kind of potion," she said.

"What?!" Harry nearly shouted.

"Someone gave you something to wipe out your memory of the night," Hermione said, sure of herself.

"Why? Why would someone do that?" 

She shrugged, "You said yourself that you felt like something happened."

Harry's mouth dropped open but no words came. He shook his head in disbelief. What could have happened that would prompt someone to do this? He suddenly felt panic grip him. 

"Hermione, you have to figure out what they used. You have to help me figure this out."

She nodded and placed her hand over his, "Of course, of course. I'll do whatever I can."

Harry nodded, for once not feeling at all comforted by his friend.

*~*~*

Draco leaned on the window sill of the open window, feeling the cool breeze of the approaching winter. The air smelled fresh and summery still, but he knew it wouldn't for long.

It was dark out. Not quite night, more like twilight. The stars were scattered about.

Draco's thoughts were on Harry.

What he'd done was wrong. For the first time in his life, he felt the wrath of guilt. 

But it had to had to be done. It had to. He hadn't had a choice. He couldn't be at the mercy of anyone. He simply couldn't live that way, not even for one day. So he'd done what he had to.

So why then did it feel so criminal? Why had his stomach seized up at the sight of Harry looking confused and worried? Why did he care?

It wasn't because of Harry, he told himself. In fact, he'd been telling himself that over and over again all night. But it was the truth. 

But then, the truth was so complicated now…

.


End file.
